


Library Erotica

by Rainbowolf13



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Erotica, F/F, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowolf13/pseuds/Rainbowolf13
Summary: This is a very *explicit* erotica story written by me based on an old friend's fantasy.





	Library Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very *explicit* erotica story written by me. This is your disclaimer. If you are not into erotica, I suggest you read no further. Thank you.

Eve sat behind her desk organizing a stack of books before placing them on the cart behind her. She sighed to herself. Putting books back on the shelves was the most boring part of her job, all because people couldn’t be considerate. She stacked the last few on the cart and leaned back in her chair with an eye roll before scanning her library. A few people sat at the computers across from her and others at tables with large textbooks strewn about. She leaned forward onto her elbows, watching the students and thinking about her morning.  
Her girlfriend, Lina, had woken up extra early and made her breakfast. Eve took a fast shower so she could spend time with Lina before she left for work. Over homemade banana pancakes, Lina mentioned that she had taken some vacation time so they could make up for the last few months of her being scarce. They’d agreed on a date night that night before Eve stood to leave. As she turned to kiss Lina goodbye, she found her staring at her with a fire burning in her eyes. Eve gave her a questioning look.  
“You look…sexy as fuck, Eve. Are you sure you have to go to work?”  
“Yes,” Eve chuckled. “I have to go to work today, but you’ll see me tonight.”  
Lina took a step towards her and pulled Eve against her. She ran her hands down her sides, across her hips to the small of her back. She toyed with the zipper on the back of Eve’s skirt as she leaned in and kissed her neck. Eve sighed as she melted into her girlfriend. She wanted nothing more than to have Lina unzip her skirt and fuck her on the kitchen island, but she had too much to do. She grabbed Lina’s hand from behind her and held her wrists.  
“No, ma’am. I have to go to work. Maybe I will let you take this off of me later if you behave and let me leave.”  
Lina sighed as Eve kissed her goodbye. Eve grabbed her keys and her coat as she headed out of the door. During her entire commute, it was as if the radio could read her mind. Almost every song she heard was about sex in some way. She laughed and shook her head to herself as she pulled into the library. 

She smiled to herself as she heard the door to the library open. She turned to greet the new visitor when she realized it was Lina and not just some student. She couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across her face every time she saw her face. She watched Lina walk towards her, jeans hugging shapely hips and a men’s button-down shirt exposing a low-cut tank top. Her black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail that hung down her back. Eve unconsciously licked her lips as Lina made her way to her desk.  
“Hey there, sexy,” Lina said as she leaned towards her with a paper bag in hand. “How’s work? I brought you lunch.”  
“Mmm, it’s work. I was getting ready to go put all of these books away. It seems so un-ending and extremely tedious. Thanks for food! I was trying to figure out what I was going to eat today.”  
Lina leaned a little closer to her. “I can think of something you could have for lunch if you weren’t working today.”  
Eve shuddered as Lina winked at her and the thoughts of staying in bed all day with her girlfriend crossed her mind. She shifted uncomfortably before standing up and placing her hands on the book cart. She glanced over her shoulder and tossed Lina an evil look before making her way between the shelves. Lina followed, asking about how her morning went and glancing through the books on the cart. Eve gracefully placed the returns in their proper places. Of course she couldn’t reach the next one.  
As if reading her mind, Lina came up behind her, took the book, and placed it on the shelf. Eve felt Lina’s body pressing her into the bookshelf and she shuddered. Lina pressed harder against her as she ran her hands down Eve’s arms to her shoulders to her waist. She gripped her hips tightly, roughly digging her fingers into Eve’s hips. She watched as Eve gripped the bookshelf and moaned, pressing backwards into her. Lina smirked to herself as she leaned into her girlfriend and nipped the back of her neck.  
“I told you that you looked sexy as fuck this morning, didn’t I?”  
She heard Eve gasp in response. Lina took a quick look around where they were. They had made it to the back of the library where there was an empty table and no one around. She pulled Eve backwards into her with one hand as she slid the other down the front of her skirt before sliding it up her thighs. She slid her hand along her underwear, rubbing her clit in a few rough circles. Eve moaned.  
“Shhh. We’re in a library. You have to be very, very quiet. No loudness is allowed in here,” Lina whispered.  
Eve turned her head to look at Lina over her shoulder, biting her lip in response to the demand and the hand between her legs. She laid her head back into Lina as her hips jumped involuntarily and her nails dug into the shelves. Lina’s hand moved her underwear aside and Eve bit back another moan as she felt fingers slip into her. She moved her hips in a slow rhythm, silently urging Lina forward.  
“Stop moving. I want you to keep your hips still,” Lina whispered as she continued with the slow and methodical torture. Eve moaned softly as her teeth dug harder into her lip. She felt Lina’s mouth on her neck and her knees nearly buckled. She could feel the tension building in the pit of her stomach as Lina fingered her with more and more urgency, tongue and teeth grazing her neck. She whimpered a little louder and Lina moved her hand from her hip to her mouth, silencing her as she pressed her fingers deep into her. She turned her face toward Lina’s.  
“I want your tongue on me. I want you to make me come,” Eve managed to gasp out.  
“Let’s go read a book,” Lina said as she quickly withdrew her fingers.  
Eve gasped as the fingers and the warmth of Lina’s body left her. She looked confused as Lina grabbed a book from the cart before taking her hand and leading her towards the table in the corner. She heard someone cough and a couple of friends laughing quietly a few shelves over. Her heart pounded in her chest as they made their way to the table.  
“Sit,” Lina demanded as she laid the book on the table.  
Eve sat down and watched as Lina walked around behind her and slid her closer to the table. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the dark-haired beauty that was hers. She watched her open the book on the table before bringing the book cart up beside the chair. She watched her walk confidently up beside her, looking down at her with desire burning in her hazel eyes.  
“Pretend like you’re reading. Look busy. Most of all, make sure you stay quiet. You don’t want to get caught, do you?” Lina smirked devilishly as she walked over to the chair opposite of Eve and took a seat.  
Eve sat there speechless. She had no words. Her heart was pounding in her throat and between her legs. The thought of possibly getting caught caused her to become even more wet. She shifted in her chair as she grabbed the book from the table as directed, watching Lina watch her. Lina’s eyes shimmered as she grinned again. Eve knew that look. It was a look of a newly formed idea within the woman’s mind. What had she gotten herself into now? She swallowed hard with anticipation.  
“What?” she cautiously asked, cocking her head sideways in curiosity.  
“Touch yourself.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me. Touch yourself. I want to watch you.”  
Eve’s mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock. She could tell by the look in Lina’s eyes that she wasn’t kidding around and that thought made Eve that much hotter. She stared across the table at Lina as she balanced the book in one hand and began to rub herself slowly with the other. She bit her lip as Lina licked hers. She gasped softly as she slid her fingers into herself, watching Lina’s eyes sparkle with desire.  
She fingered herself slowly, taking note of Lina’s reactions with each thing she did. She watched as her pulse began to show in her neck, making her wish she was close enough to put her mouth there. She swallowed hard and her head fell back as the energy within her began to build. She was extremely close to crashing when Lina’s voice broke through her head.  
“Stop.”  
Eve immediately complied. She brought her hand up and slipped her fingers into her mouth, watching Lina’s breath catch as she licked her own juices from her hand. She smirked as she saw her girlfriend’s eyes spark.  
“Read,” Lina barked out as she slid her chair backwards.  
Lina dropped beneath the table as Eve held the book in both of her hands, holding her breath in anticipation. She silently crawled towards her and placed her hands on her knees before pushing them apart. She worked her shoulders between Eve’s knees and slowly slid her hands up her calves. She paused to caress the backs of her knees, a spot she knew well. She heard Eve gasp as she grazed the sensitive areas and continued up her thighs to her core. She slowly thumbed her clit in light circles and Eve moaned.  
“Shhhh…” she hissed from under the table.  
She pictured Eve biting her lip as she continued her motions. She slid her thumb down to her entrance and quickly pressed into her. Eve’s hips bucked in response. Lina smirked to herself as she withdrew her thumb and immediately replaced it with her tongue. She grabbed her hips so she couldn’t move as she plunged her tongue deep into her core. Eve met her mouth with urgency. Lina withdrew her tongue and moved up to tease her clit. She slowly flicked her tongue over it up and down, then side to side. She ran soft circles that increased in speed, then quickly pushed her fingers in as far as she could.  
Eve let out a loud gasp, the book falling from her hand as she gripped the table. Her hips opened wider to take Lina as deep as possible and rocked her hips in rhythm. The sound of someone walking along the bookshelf just behind her broke her concentration. She had forgotten about the students completely. Then she had the thought of someone walking up. They’d never see Lina under the table, buried between her legs. They would have no idea that her girlfriend was fucking her.  
She immediately felt her orgasm building at the image of someone catching them. Lina’s fingers worked her g-spot and her tongue teased her clit in perfect time. She released the desk and gripped Lina’s hair as she rocked her lips against her mouth. She bit back a moan as her orgasm ripped through her. She gasped as Lina was replaced with cool air and struggled to catch her breath as she watched her girlfriend rise from beneath the table.  
“My god,” Eve gasped out as Lina walked towards her.  
Lina moved to stand behind Eve and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, kissing the side of her neck before turning her head towards her. She kissed her slowly and Eve could taste herself on Lina’s lips. They broke the kiss and both sighed as their foreheads came together.  
“That was...that was just…” Eve couldn’t find any words.  
The women heard someone come around the corner. Eve’s best friend and coworker, Abby, was striding towards them. A big smile came across her face. Eve struggled to fix her skirt under the table, fidgeting more than she had intended to. Abby’s smile turned into a knowing grin as she saw Eve’s cheeks turn red.  
“Tsk tsk tsk, Eve. You know you shouldn’t do that at work!” Abby winked at Eve as she walked up to her and leaned down by her ear. “I want details later! For now, I’ll cover the rest of your shift so you can go home and get...cleaned up.” She smirked as Eve quickly stood up, adjusted her skirt, and took Lina by the hand.  
“You are the bestest best friend ever, Abby! I love you! Thank you!” Eve kissed her friend’s cheek before dragging Lina out of the front door towards their cars. Lina beat Eve to her door and opened it for her before kissing her with force.  
“I’ll see you at home, sexy. I’m not done with you. I still have all night.”


End file.
